


Bonds of Heaven

by Dalankar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band), SHINee, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Supernatural violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a young age they are trained to hunt, to destroy and to defend. Now a war is brewing and they are caught at the center. And the best they can hope for, is to die together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eunhae holidays 2015.

**Bonds of Heaven**

 

**_Downworlder_ ** _: Born of relations between humans and demons. Include warlocks, the fey, werewolves and vampires._

**_Electrum_ ** _: Gold and silver alloy. Good conductor of magic._

**_Gray book_ ** _: Also called the Book of Gramarye, it is the shadowhunter's book of runes._

**_Mundane_ ** _: People not of Angelic or demonic descent._

**_Nephilim_ ** _: Appointed by the Angel Raziel to preside over the supernatural in the world._

**_Parabatai_ ** _:_ _A matched pair of warriors, two shadowhunters who swear to protect each other until death._

**_Seraph blade_ ** _: Clear, double edged blades made from adamas (Angelic metal granted to the Nephilim by the Angel Raziel)._

**_Silent brothers_ ** _: Shadowhunters who have taken a vow of silence and dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the spiritual._

**_Silent City:_ ** _Home of the Silent Brothers. Also serves as a prison._

**_Stele_ ** _: An adamas wand used to inscribe runes._

**_The Void_ ** _: Home of demonkind._

**_Witchlight_ ** _: Made from rocks where adamas is extracted. Emits light that never fades or dissipates._

 

 

He tunes out the sound of the adults talking when he sees the movement on top of the stairs. Something golden shifts between the pews. He steps away from his mother's skirts and cranes his neck to see better, slightly apprehensive about the kinds of creatures the Institute Head lets wonder around. Although Donghwa had never mentioned any strange, golden creatures that might haunt the place.

"Ah, I see you've spotted him, Donghae."

Donghae subsides when the Head of the Institute, a kind looking man by the name of Park Jungsu, who may or may not keep strange, golden pets, speaks.

"Hyukjae, come down to meet a new friend."

Donghae watches in astonishment as the golden blur stands up before running down the stairs in the form of a boy.

"Donghae, this is Hyukjae," Park Jungsu tells him. Donghae cranes his head to see as the golden blur hides behind the Institute Head.

"Hyukjae, say hello."

Slowly, a boy appears. Same height as Donghae but with the brightest head of hair on his head that Donghae has ever seen. Like his hair of made from spun gold and moonlight.

"Hi," comes the soft greeting.

Donghae feels his face turn red.

"Hello," he manages to say. His fingers clench on the fabric of his mother's skirt as the other boy's head slowly lifts.

Donghae smiles.

"Let's be friends."

 

 

The only reason he loves training is because he gets to do it with Hyukjae. Because the whole memorizing runes part is really, really annoying. But Hyukjae is fantastic at it. His brain records every rune he sees, Donghae or pretty sure he must know every single rune in the Gray Book by now, which is great because it means Donghae does not have to remember all of it.

"What are you going to do if we get separated, idiot?" Hyukjae asks, slipping his stele in to his pocket.

Donghae throws an arm around his shoulder as they head out towards the dining hall.

"But we won't. One mind and two bodies, right Parabatai?"

Hyukjae laughs.

"We're not even bonded yet."

"But we will," Donghae pauses and Hyukjae halts as well, "I don't want anyone else."

"Your mother-" Hyukjae starts but Donghae steps forward. They've had this conversation before. About how Donghae's mother does not want Donghae to bond a mixed-blood.

"Let me deal with my mother. Hyukjae-" Donghae brushes the golden hair off of Hyukjae's forehead, "you're it for me."

Hyukjae's eyes widen, before he smiles, ducking his head.

Donghae grins, wraps a hand around Hyukjae's wrist and pulls him towards the delicious smell of lunch.

 

 

It should be hard. It should be the hardest thing he's ever done in his life. But he never gets to be lonely. Never gets to be sad. Because Hyukjae is there. Hyukjae takes him everywhere in the mansion, climbs up to the roof, running precariously along the edges. Or takes him exploring down to the tunnels running under the foundations. Hyukjae sits with him during lessons and draws runes on his palms with a finger afterwards so that he would remember them. Donghae becomes used to always having Hyukjae beside him, golden haired and bright smile, that it's not until the new student arrives a year later that he realises exactly how much attention Hyukjae has been giving him.

Cho Kyuhyun.

With his amused eyes and skinny frame, Donghae should have known from that first moment he saw him standing at the threshold of the Institute, that he'd be trouble.

 

 

They're in the training room. Hyukjae is in the process of teaching Kyuhyun the basics of archery until their trainer, Jongwoon, arrives. Donghae sits on the windowsill and watches. The way Hyukjae reaches over to tilt Kyuhyun's wrist, the way he smiles when Kyuhyun says something. Donghae forces himself to unclench his hands and look out the window.

When Jongwoon arrives, he asks Kyuhyun to begin. Donghae watches as Hyukjae gives him an encouraging grin. Kyuhyun's stance is wrong, his elbow shouldn't be so close to his body. He'll never make a good shadowhunter, Donghae is certain. The arrow doesn't entirely miss the mark. It thuds into the edge of the target.

Donghae's turn.

He steps up, not once looking in Hyukjae's direction. When he shoots, he doesn't aim for the eye. His arrow splits Kyuhyun's in the middle. He feels Hyukjae startle.

Jongwoon chuckles.

"Whatever point you need to make, Donghae, this is not the place for it."

Donghae takes the rebuke, bowing his head. He doesn’t regret it. And when he looks at Kyuhyun, he meets those amused eyes.

"You should practice more," Donghae tells him, his gaze flickering briefly towards Hyukjae, watching him with wide eyes, and walks out of the room.

 

 

"Hey, what's your problem with me?"

Donghae contemplates not stopping. Just keep walking, he's at the gates anyway.

But he pauses and turns. Kyuhyun is walking towards him, hands in pockets.

"Who said I have a problem with you?" Donghae asks casually.

Kyuhyun smirks.

"Your archery skills told me."

_Stay away from Hyukjae_.

He wants to say it but doesn’t know how to say it without sounding like a petulant child. So he snaps his mouth shut.

"Just stay away from me," he says instead, turning his back and heading out the gates.

"Are you sure it's you I should stay away from?" Kyuhyun calls.

Donghae pulls his hood over his head and follows his raging heart.

 

In retrospect, he probably shouldn’t have walked into a werewolf bar. He most definitely shouldn't have drunk the drink he probably shouldn't have ordered. But most of all, he really shouldn’t have called the bartender ugly (even though he was).

He wipes a hand across a bloody mouth and grins around at the room of angry werewolves.

"You think your shadowhunter friends will come for you?" the werewolf closest to him growls.

"You think I need my friends to kick your sorry asses?" Donghae asks sweetly.

"Nephilim bastard. We'll make sure no one will ever find your body," the werewolf spits, advancing.

It's when he is lying in the remnants of the back wall that he thinks maybe he's bitten off a little more than he can chew (pun intended). But then half of the werewolves are scattered unconscious around him and he's got to say that's pretty damn great for someone who was outnumbered ten to one. He draws gingerly up to his elbows when the gravel crunches beyond him. The wolf closest to him snarls. He grips a seraph blade in one hand, he's lost the other one a while back along with all his small knives, and climbs on to his feet.

The wolves advance, and beyond them at the threshold of the bar, Donghae sees the most unexpected sight.

Hyukjae's worried eyes soften when they find him, and beside him, Kyuhyun grins at him toothily.

"What are you, waiting for an invitation?" He asks with a grin.

The wolves growl and attack. Donghae rushes to meet them.

 

 

Hyukjae silently draws healing runes over his cuts. Donghae watches the split skin drawing together and waits.

The fight had ended pretty quickly after Hyukjae arrived. Mostly because Hyukjae, who has many friends amongst the werewolves, managed to pacify them enough to drag Donghae outside.

"Kyuhyun, can you go back first?" Hyukjae asks. Kyuhyun, who'd been much better at combat than Donghae had anticipated, probably thanks to Hyukjae's personal tutoring, peels himself off the wall with a nod.

Hyukjae's golden hair is glowing in the dark, almost as bright as the witchlight glowing on the ground beside him.

"Hyukjae-"

Hyukjae pushes himself away. Donghae climbs to his feet after him.

"What were you thinking?" Hyukjae hisses. "You know the accords! You know you can't just fight Downworlders just because you feel like it! What if Jungsu hyung finds out? What if the council finds out?"

Donghae freezes.

"If that's what you think, then why'd you come after me? Why are you even here, Hyukjae?" He snaps, hurt and angry and loathing himself for it.

"Why do you think?" Hyukjae steps back, another step away from him and into the moonlight. He _glows_. Donghae feels his breath catch at the beauty of him. "Why do you think I came to save your fool self? Why I always cover for you in lessons? Why I'm always worried when you're not with me? Why I can't sleep if you're not there? Why, Donghae?" Hyukjae asks, voice a whisper now. "Why am I like this?"

Donghae follows Hyukjae into the moonlight.

"Why, Hyukjae?" Donghae lifts a hand and brushes the moonlit hair out of Hyukjae's face. "Why are we like this?"

Hyukjae presses closer. His eyes are wide, almost as if he's scared.

Donghae smiles, closing the distance between them.

"Don't be scared. I choose you."

 

 

Kyuhyun turns out to be not so much of an evil, conniving bastard once Donghae gives him a chance. The Cho family, although not as old as Donghae's family in their Nephilim ancestry, had been one of the strongest in the country. Kyuhyun's father was one of the council members. But they had all died, bar Kyuhyun, in a demon attack. Kyuhyun had been living with his aunt until he had decided to come to the Institute.

And since Kyuhyun had gone to Hyukjae instead of going to Jungsu hyung, it definitely puts him in Donghae's good books. Jungsu hyung would have grounded him for a year if he had found out.

Months pass and it turns out that they make a damn good team. Kyuhyun's bold, instinctive style complementing Hyukjae's careful, precise style and Donghae's own sheer strength.

But it is Hyukjae that Donghae chooses as his Parabatai. Hyukjae and no other. On the Christmas before Hyukjae's 18th birthday, they finally go to Jungsu with their request.

 

 

"No," Jungsu doesn't even look up from whatever book he's reading. For a moment Donghae just stares. Hyukjae stands still beside him, stunned into silence like Donghae himself.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Donghae asks, trying desperately to keep from shouting.

Jungsu glances up. "What do you think it means, Donghae?"

"But-" Donghae tries to order his thoughts, "-why?"

Jungsu's eyes travel between them both. "You are not suitable for each other."

Donghae reels. "What?"

Junsu sighs. "You've read the Codex, yes? What is the paramount rule when it comes to Parabatai?"

"Parabatai cannot be in a romantic relationship," Hyukjae whispers beside him.

"Do you think you'll be able to uphold that rule?" Jungsu asks.

Donghae clenches his hands. "Why is it so wrong? We're better that way. We fight better!"

"The laws were handed down from the Angel Raziel. Do you think you know better, Lee Donghae?"

_Sed Lex. Dura Lex_.

The basic code of the shadowhunters hangs on a plaque on the wall behind Jungsu Hyung.

Donghae feels as though the words are mocking him.

_The law is hard. But it is the law._

"No, Jungsu hyung.We're sorry," Hyukjae bows, reaching out a hand to grip Donghae's wrist.

Outside the office, Donghae rips his hand away and turns on Hyukjae.

"I'm not sorry. I am not!" He takes a breath because this is not Hyukjae's fault but he's so calm.

How can he be so calm?

"Hyukjae, don't you want this too?"

"It is impossible, Donghae," Hyukjae says softly. Donghae feels his heart twist.

"Why?" He whispers.

"Because I already can't imagine myself without you. That's why."

 

 

"You know, it is not impossible," Kyuhyun says thoughtfully, lounging on the sofa like a well petted cat.

"It really is, Kyuhyun," Hyukjae tells him and Donghae manages in time to not flinch.

Kyuhyun chuckles. "You're such a pessimist, hyung."

"How, Kyuhyun?" Donghae asks before Hyukjae says anything.

Kyuhyun sits up, eyes travelling between them both. The only reason Donghae realises that Kyuhyun might be nervous, that he might not be as confident as his words, is by the way his feet are tapping incessantly against the side of the couch.

"A three-way bond," Kyuhyun answers softly.

"There is no such thing," Hyukjae says immediately.

"Just because it has never been done, doesn't mean it's impossible, hyung."

"But the Parabatai bond is between two people," Donghae tells him.

Kyuhyun chuckles. "Don't be so boxed in, hyung. The Parabatai bond is meant create a perfect team. The only reason two people are the set number right now is because it's almost impossible to find three people who are compatible." Kyuhyun looks at them. "But we are. We match."

Donghae gapes. "But Jungsu-"

"We'll convince him. He won't be able to argue against it anyway because the two of you won't be bonding each other."

"Kyuhyun-" Hyukjae starts but Kyuhyun jumps to his feet, stretching.

"Just think about it," he says, heading towards the door.

Donghae stares after him and blinks when Hyukjae calls his name. Hyukjae looks at him, looking as though he's afraid to hope.

"Do we-"

"Yes," Donghae answers, getting off the couch to kneel in front of Hyukjae. "Yes. Let's try, Hyukjae."

Donghae leans up, pressing his lips to Hyukjae's.

"Let's do it."

 

 

"Kyuhyun, there is something you should know about me," Hyukjae says softly, almost nervously. Donghae smiles at him encouragingly.

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow, coiling his electrum whip around his forearm carefully.

"Is this about how you're part fey?" He asks casually.

"You know?" Hyukjae asks, stunned.

Kyuhyun chuckles. "Do you think I'm an idiot? That I somehow wouldn't notice your hair glows in the dark because it actually is made of light. Hyung-" he pats Hyukjae on the shoulder, "-it's not that important."

Donghae laughs, jumping in between them and throwing his arms over their shoulders.

"Fantastic. Now that's settled, let's get to class before Heechul hyung comes hunting for us."

 

 

Instead of the usual two, there are three stars adorning the stone floor of the main hall for their Parabatai ceremony. Donghae stands in one, clad only in his black hunting gear pants, and armed only with his stele. Hyukjae stands in one, and Kyuhyun in the other. The lines of the Parabatai rune link the stars together, the clear black lines binding them as one. The glowing light of the torches cast beautifully on Hyukjae's hair, making it seem as though it is made from molten fire, red and golden.

He feels the fire of the Angel's blood coursing through his veins. He feels immortal, as though all things of the world are at his fingertips. Nothing is impossible. Not for him. Not for them. They are invincible.

At Jungsu's signal, Donghae walks along the rune towards Hyukjae, feeling as though all breath has left his body. Hyukjae holds his eyes as Donghae lifts his stele over his heart.

_Hyukjae_.

Donghae doesn't know if he says it out loud but as he presses the tip of his stele over Hyukjae's heart and casts the rune, there is nothing else in his mind but Hyukjae. From that first day when they had met until now.From now on, for the rest of their lives.

_Hyukjae_.

A small gasp escapes Hyukjae as the rune is completed.

The rune binds, glowing golden at first before it fades to black and etches forever over Hyukjae's heart.

Hyukjae takes a deep breath, flashes him a small smile before turning around, following the rune towards Kyuhyun. Donghae walks back to his star as Hyukjae draws the Parabatai rune over Kyuhyun's heart. He sees Kyuhyun shiver as Hyukjae walks back.

Donghae watches Kyuhyun approach. His eyes are dark, and his skin glows golden in the light. The rune over his heart stark and clear.

Donghae holds his breath when Kyuhyun lifts his stele.

"Hyung," Kyuhyun whispers.

It should hurt, as the stele traces over his skin. But all he feels is exhilaration. He watches Kyuhyun as he carefully writes the rune over his heart. There is a small frown between Kyuhyun's brows, he is focusing completely. Donghae smiles at him when the rune is complete and he feels the spell sinking into his skin. Kyuhyun's eyes widen before he steps back. Kyuhyun walks back to his star and behind them, Donghae hears Jungsu's voice. And although he cannot hear the words, he knows what he is saying. Knows them by heart as he repeats the words.

 

_Whither thou goest, I will go;_

_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried:_

_The Angle do so to me, and more also,_

_If aught but death part thee and me_

 

The rune drawn on the floor bursts into light, and Donghae feels the moment the Parabatai bond awakens. He feels them, Hyukjae and Kyuhyun, feels their hearts beating as if his own. Feels the awareness of them nestle beside his'.

He laughs and the others join him.

He never expected the bond to feel this way. Never expected such completeness. Like pieces falling into place, fitting perfectly.

They belong together.

Three bodies.One mind.

 

 

Kyuhyun runs straight into the building. Donghae sighs in exasperation, shares a look with Hyukjae who shrugs at him and runs in after Kyuhyun. Donghae sighs again and follows in after them. It's a Rahab demon, wreaking havoc in an abandoned factory where it had slipped in from the Void. On its own it wouldn't be much cause for concern, Rahab demons are loud and flashy but as stupid as they come. But.

The abandoned factory is uncomfortably close to a mundane chemical refinery. If they don't contain it now, Jungsu hyung is going to have trouble in his hands trying to explain what happened to the mundane world.

And people could die.

There's always that.

He hears the laughter before he hears the crash. Kyuhyun. Donghae takes it as a good sign. Unpredictable, but almost always good. When he enters the atrium, there is a hole in the roof the size of a Rahab demon. And the demon itself is hunched down in the corner, minus one of its clawed arms. Kyuhyun is twirling his whip delightedly, leaning back against a bannister on the stairs that leads up to the second floor. A piece of a clawed arm is on the ground below him, the edges charred with the Angel's fire from the whip. Hyukjae has his bow cocked, golden hair bright in the darkness of the room. Donghae holds his sword in a firm grip.

"You're stupid even for a Rahab demon," Kyuhyun says conversationally.

The demon shifts and turns head towards Hyukjae. There are rows of sharp teeth where its eyes should be and its forked tongue is spiked with venomous stings at the ends. Hyukjae lifts his bow, aiming straight at the demon's face. Kyuhyun flexes his whip, straightening up. Donghae walks up to Hyukjae's left side.

"We can do this the easy way or the painful way," Hyukjae tells the demon, "lucky for you, we'll let you choose."

The demon growls, or grunts, or makes a noise that sounds like rocks grinding together.

"Nephilim fools," the demon spits, black spittle hitting the ground in smoking drops.

Hyukjae chuckles. "Good choice. Excellent choice. You guys always make life so much fun for us."

The demon lunges. Hyukjae releases the steel tipped arrow, which embeds itself in the demon's face. The demon shrieks in pain, sweeping at Hyukjae with its forked tongue. As Hyukjae jumps out of the way, Donghae lashes at the demon, slicing off the tongue in one smooth movement. And Kyuhyun flips down from his vantage point, whip curling around the demon's neck, and pulls. Donghae jumps out of the way of the black ichor that splashes his way. Hyukjae is already casting the banishment rune, stele flashing in the air. The demon thrashes in Kyuhyun's grip.

"Go to hell, demon," Hyukjae bids, as he completes the rune.

The demon stills, all attention on Hyukjae. "You'll see me in hell soon, child of fey."

Then the rune glows golden and the demon is sucked back into the Void in a chaotic whirlwind that sounds like an avalanche.

Hyukjae sheaths his bow on his back, looking around at them.

"Nice work, guys."

Kyuhyun grins.

"Come on, let's go. I'm hungry."

On their way out, Kyuhyun throws an arm over his shoulder and leans in.

"We better talk later," he whispers in his ear before skipping away, falling into step with Hyukjae at the front before Donghae can say anything.

 

 

"Demons lie," Kyuhyun says easily when Donghae finds him on the roof that night. Hyukjae is having a shower and they had taken the chance to come up here. "Especially ones about to be banished."

"He wasn't begging. Wasn't bargaining. It was almost like-" a warning.

"-a warning," Kyuhyun finishes for him.

Donghae looks at him. There is a frown on Kyuhyun's face as he gazes out into the night.

"He's got us," Donghae tells him.

Kyuhyun flashes a grin at him.

"You're so cheesy sometimes, hyung."

Donghae knocks him on the shoulder, leaning on the railing beside him.

"But-" Kyuhyun shifts closer, pressing against his side, "-you're right. He's got us."

 

 

"What's this?" Hyukjae asks, lifting the chain up. The pendant, which is a round, golden disk with the directions marked in simple N, W, S, E letters. There are two needles. One is pointing at Kyuhyun, and the other at Donghae.

"So you can find us, if you lose us," Kyuhyun tells him simply.

Donghae blinks.

"Kyu, we're already Parabatai."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "I missed that part. Think of it as symbolism, okay."

Kyuhyun reaches over and pulls the chain out of Hyukjae's hands and puts it over his head. The golden chain slips over Hyukjae's golden hair and the compass settles at the centre of Hyukjae's chest. Hyukjae looks down at the necklace for a moment before looking up, a warm smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes but puts Donghae's necklace on him next. Donghae gathers the pendant in one hand, the two needless are pointing at Hyukjae and Kyuhyun, turning with Kyuhyun as he walks over to the couch and collapses on to it.

"Did Changmin have anything to do with this I wonder," Hyukjae muses, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Kyuhyun. Donghae grins, and sits down beside Kyuhyun.

"This sure looks like the work of a good warlock. Maybe even the best one in the country," he thinks aloud.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyuhyun mutters, turning pink. Hyukjae meets his eyes over Kyuhyun's shoulders and grins.

"Did he give you a special rate?" Donghae asks.

"Or did you pay with special favours?" Hyukjae wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Kyuhyun surges to his feet.

"You're both crazy! You're crazy people! Like I'd date that mad bastard!"

They burst in to laughter when Kyuhyun makes a quick dash out of the room.

Hyukjae falls onto him. Donghae shifts so that Hyukjae is leaning over him, bright and joyous.

The laughter fades from Hyukjae's face as he looks down at Donghae.

"Hi," Donghae whispers.

Hyukjae's lips quirk up.

"Donghae."

Donghae reaches up, and pulls Hyukjae down closer to him.

 

 

Jungsu comes back exhausted from a long Council meeting just in time for dinner.

"There is a war brewing. The vampires are going against the fey. The new princeling of the vampires is really going for it," Jungsu tells them, after inhaling the first few bites.

Hyukjae looks up. "You mean the one that disposed of Jaejoong, hyung?"

Jungsu nods. "Yes. Taemin is what he's called. Only a few decades old but ruthless and efficient. "

"What does he want with the fey?" Donghae asks, legs tangling with Hyukjae's under the table.

"Seems he might have a vendetta against them."

"What about the werewolves and the warlocks?" Kyuhyun asks, shoving a rice ball into his mouth.

"They're staying out of this for now. Things will get ugly. There have been a few skirmishes already. The fey will not yield. Taeyeon will never back down. So all of you-" Jungsu looks around the table at the three of them, "-keep extra vigilant. It's up to us to make sure this doesn't get out of hand."

 

 

"There is a report of another clash," Jungsu says, walking into the training room to find them.

Donghae sighs.

"The last five times were false alarms, hyung."

Jungsu looks at him sternly. "We are duty bound to investigate. As shadowhunters, it is our responsibility to uphold the law."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. "Hyung, you've got to stop being so dramatic. It's bad for health. Don't you read the mundane pamphlets?"

"Go and investigate, will you?"

"Okay, hyung. We will," Hyukjae promises, and Jungsu nods, hurrying out of the room.

"Ok. Let's see who's turn it is today," Kyuhyun says gleefully, as they gather together.

"Not me," Donghae hopes. Last time he'd had to go out in a torrential downpour, and the weather doesn't look any better today.

Hyukjae wins first, and Donghae and Kyuhyun groan. Hyukjae has gotten out of it every single time so far.

Donghae loses against Kyuhyun in rock, paper, scissors. As Kyuhyun dances gleefully around the room, Donghae goes out to ready himself, ignoring Hyukjae who is chuckling happily.

 

 

There is a Silent Brother in the hall when he comes back. The hood of his robe is pulled over his face, hiding the ruins of his face. Donghae suppresses a shudder. As much as the Brothers are there to help, they always unnerve him. Must be the way they have no shadows. Or the way they can speak into his mind. Or how they hadn't been able to save his father.

_I apologise for discomforting you, Lee Donghae._

Donghae manages not to flinch.

Jungsu comes out of the room, Heechul's, just in time to save him from replying.

"He's ready, Brother Ryeowook."

As Brother Ryeowook enters the room, Jungsu looks at him.

"False alarm again," Donghae tells him.

Jungsu frowns.

"We need to find out who's making these reports. It's an offence to waste a shadowhunter's time like this. I'll ask Jongwoon to look into it."

Donghae nods, and hears Heechul's voice from within the room.

"Get out of my head, you annoying bastard!"

"Is he okay?" Donghae asks.

"It's his regular check-up. The runes on his legs need to be restrengthened," Jungsu tells him.

Heechul hyung had broken his spine in a demon attack six years ago, just before Donghae had arrived at the Institute. A Silent Brother, usually Brother Ryeowook, comes every month to check his health and to restrengthen the runes on his legs, which make sure the muscle don't degenerate with disuse.

 

 

He goes to Hyukjae's room instead of his own. Hyukjae is sitting up in bed, reading a book when he enters. Donghae collapses on his bed piteously.

"Another false alarm?" Hyukjae asks.

"Yeah," he answers, then tilts his head to look up at Hyukjae. "It'll be your turn next, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae grins. "I've been lucky so far."

Donghae crawls forward until he can rest his head on Hyukjae's thigh.

"It's magic," Donghae murmurs into Hyukjae's pyjama pants, "it's your fairy magic."

Hyukjae chuckles. Donghae sighs happily as Hyukjae's fingers sift through his hair.

"It's because you're really bad at rock, paper, scissors."

Donghae shakes his head, or thinks he does. He might be asleep already.

 

 

"Everyone's gearing up for war and you throw a party, Changmin?" Hyukjae asks, as their favourite warlock opens the door for them.

Changmin grins, light shimmering over the azure scales running down his forearms.

"A war is the best time to have a party, Hyukjae. Party today for you may die tomorrow," Changmin says solemnly as he leads them inside his home. Bright multi coloured lights decorate the ceiling and there are groups of Downworlders already having a great time scattered throughout the space.

"Remember, this is neutral ground. No fighting," Changmin tells them, easy enough but they know the steel that lies behind his words. As the high warlock of Seoul, Changmin does his best to keep peace, and usually his best is more than enough as many Downwolders and some Nephilim have discovered over the years.

It seems an easy gathering at first. But it doesn't take long to see the vampires at the opposite end of the room to the fey, in a seething, dark cluster. The new head of the Seoul vampire clan, Taemin, isn't here, but his second in command, Kim Jongin is there, glaring daggers at the fey at regular intervals.

The fey knight, commander of the fey army, Kim Seokjin is the highest ranking of the fey at the party, surrounded by his retinue and completely ignoring the seething vampires.

"Ah, that's just annoying," Kyuhyun complains, picking a cyan blue drink, pixie-blood (not actually pixie blood of course, just one of Changmin's _jokes_ ).

"This is Changmin'sterritory, they wouldn't dare," Donghae tells him, "not unless they want the country's strongest warlock turning them into muppets."

"What's a muppet?" Hyukjae wonders, waving at Kim Junsu, one of his werewolf friends sitting with his pack by the window. Their pack leader, Kim Youngwoon, is sitting at the bar talking to Changmin, a frown deep between his brows.

"If we get Changmin to just lock the in a room to work out their damned problems, I guess that wouldn't work?" Donghae wonders, leaning back on the bar beside Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun chuckles. "It'll solve it one way or another."

Donghae understands what Changmin is trying to do when Jungsu walks in, and immediately disappears into the depths of the house. He is followed by the delegates from the fey, werewolves and the vampires.

He hopes that it works. A full blown war would destroy the little peace they have managed to create, as much as they can be annoying, Donghae likes most of the Downworlders here.

"Isn't it our favourite trio?" A voice, too smug by far, drawls. Donghae doesn't miss the way Hyukjae's shoulders tense, or the way Kyuhyun's eyes narrow. Donghae draws up, hand on Hyukjae's shoulder, and turns to face Oh Sehun, their least favourite fey knight in existence.

"Isn't it the ugliest fairie in the world?" Kyuhyun says with a charming smile, which widens when one of Sehun's fine, white eyebrows twitches. "How can we help you?"

Sehun fixes his gaze on Hyukjae, who's now turned around.

"When will you drop this pretence and join your people?"

"I'm with my people," Hyukjae says quietly as Donghae and Kyuhyun bristle beside him.

Sehun scoffs. "Look at you! You're a shade of what you could be. How much longer do you think you can resist the call for the Great Hunt? Resist _her_ call?"

Donghae surges forward, pushing the fey knight back.

"Why don't you crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out from?" He hisses.

"Donghae-" Hyukjae calls.

"You're ruining my party." Changmin, appearing out of nowhere, glares at them, arms crossed across his chest.

"Come on, Changmin," Kyuhyun smiles sweetly, "we were just having a conversation."

Changmin rolls his eyes, wraps a firm hand around Sehun's wrist and draws him away.

"Always with the same damned bullshit," Kyuhyun mutters, looking at Hyukjae who is watching Sehun's retreating back with an expressionless face. But Donghae can feel him, how hard he is trying to not run from here. Hyukjae has never been comfortable around the fey. Donghae knows that is because their blood calls to him, calls him to join the knights, join the Great Hunt. Donghae steps in front of him, cutting off his line of vision.

"Hyukjae."

Hyukjae blinks, and looks at him. He smiles.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"Lie to people who are not bonded to you, will you?"Kyuhyun says, stepping up beside Donghae.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. It's boring."

 

 

They're at weapons training when the next report of an attack comes in. Jungsu hyung tells them evenly, but his eyebrow twitches as he tells them to go and investigate. They are bound by the accords to investigate any Downworlder crimes. But every single report that had come through in the past month has been false.

"It's not going to be me," Kyuhyun tells them confidently as they gather in the middle of the room, his hand already outstretched into the space between them.

Hyukjae grins, extending a hand.

"It's your turn, Hyukjae," Donghae warns, putting out his hand.

One.Two.Three.

Kyuhyun puts up a rock, against two scissors, and he cackles happily.

"Told you!"

One.Two.Three.

Donghae thinks about scissors again, but changes his mind at the last moment.

Rock.

Hyukjae blinks, arm falling in surprise.

Scissors.

Donghae bursts into laughter.

"Finally!"

Kyuhyun throws an arm around him.

"Have fun, Hyukjae hyung."

Hyukjae shakes his head.

"I'll see you at dinner," he says, walking away to get ready.

 

 

Donghae sits on the floor and watches as Hyukjae draws the runes on his skin. The black marks, shining golden momentarily before sinking into Hyukjae's skin.

_Voyance_.

_Strength_.

_Speed_.

He can feel it, as if the marks are on his own skin, the slight tingle as the magic sinks in. Kyuhyun should be feeling it too, wherever he'd gone for his not-so-secret rendezvous with the high warlock of Seoul.

Donghae knows without a doubt Hyukjae is going come back within an hour and they'd have another false report on their hands for Jungsu to worry about.

Hyukjae slings his bow over his shoulder and looks down at him. His face softens and he smiles. Donghae's heart skips a few beats in succession.

"Aren't you on cleaning duty?" Hyukjae wonders, walking over.

Donghae groans, but lifts his face up when Hyukjae leans down.

Hyukjae lets his fingers graze down the side of his face and Donghae barely suppresses a shiver.

"See you later, Donghae."

"It's my birthday in a week," Donghae calls out as Hyukjae walks away. "You can use the time to find the perfect present."

Hyukjae grins at him over the shoulder.

"But you've already got me."

Donghae pretends to gag, and hears Hyukjae laughing down the corridor.

 

 

He's heading up the stairs to get the cleaning things when he feels it, a sharp pain at the back of his head. He cries out in pain, sinking down onto the steps. He touches a shaking hand to his head, his fingers come away clean. But there should be blood. Pain that sharp, there should be a lot of blood.

_Hyukjae_.

Donghae freezes, heart chilling with fear.

He is feeling Hyukjae's pain.

Donghae stumbles to his feet and runs faster than he ever has in his life.

 

 

"Hyung."

Donghae lifts his head, tearing his eyes away from the large pool of blood on the ground.

Hyukjae's blood.

Kyuhyun is holding something out towards him. Something that catches the light and sparkles.

Hyukjae's necklace, the compass. They'd found it thrown carelessly on the ground. Its needles are pointing towards Kyuhyun and Donghae himself.

His own, and Kyuhyun's, the needle that should lead to Hyukjae is spinning around in a circle, never stopping.

"It was a trap," Jungsu says softly.

A trap for Hyukjae.

All those false reports, until Hyukjae came out to investigate. They had been waiting for him.

The vampires.

Hyukjae had been clearly outnumbered. But they'd found blood, not Hyukjae's, but blood of the undead, with its shimmery, silvery nature. Hyukjae had put up a fight.

But he'd lost.

"I will go back to the institute and call in the other shadowhunters. Kyuhyun-"

"I'm going to Changmin. They're warding him somehow, that's why we can't track him." None of the tracking runes they'd used had worked. All they have is the Parabatai bond, and that only tells them that Hyukjae is alive.

Hyukjae is alive.

"They have a warlock," Jungsu agrees.

Kyuhyun grins, all teeth. "We have _the_ warlock."

Jungsu looks at Donghae. "Donghae-"

"I'll go to the werewolves. We need help and they've always liked Hyukjae."

After a moment Jungsu nods.

"Both of you be back at the Institute by dawn."

Donghae nods. Kyuhyun reaches out and catches his wrist.

"We'll get him back, hyung."

Donghae swallows and nods. He knows Kyuhyun can feel it, his fear. But this means Hyukjae can feel it too, and Donghae doesn't want that. He takes a breath and squares his shoulders.

"I know."

 

 

It's the same bar. Donghae hasn't come back here since that night. He remembers being thrown through that wall, it had hurt. But Hyukjae had been there to save him. It's Donghae's turn now.

The bustle of the bar stops when he walks in. Chairs scrape back. Threatening shadows unfurl from the walls.

"You have a lot of guts walking in here, Nephilim," a werewolf, golden hair a messy halo around his head, drawls.

Donghae grits his teeth.

"I didn't come to make trouble."

The man chuckles. "No? Well maybe we're looking for some trouble, then. What do you think about that, Nephilim bastard?"

"We're not looking for trouble either, Seungho," says a werewolf, stepping in front of the- Seungho. The other werewolves back down a little, and Donghae recognises the new werewolf as Kim Junsu, the right hand man of Kim Youngwoon, leader of the Seoul pack.

"You're Donghae, right? Hyukjae'sParabatai," Junsu asks, turning his amber gaze on Donghae.

Donghae nods. "I need your help."

Junsu's lips thin out into a line, but he nods.

"Follow me. Youngwoon is waiting for you."

Kim Youngwoon is the most impressive werewolf Donghae has ever seen. Although he's never seen him in his transformed form, Donghae wouldn't think any other werewolf out here would be able to match his size and his sheer intensity. Donghae has to remind himself that he is a shadowhunter as he stands before the pack leader, and that he's stood up to Jungsu, who can be the scariest person in all the worlds at times.

"What are you planning to do?" Youngwoon asks directly, and Donghae realises that he knows. Of course he knows. New travels fast in the Downworld.

"We're going to get him back."

"The vampires are laying trap. Anyone would say staying out of this war will be the best thing to do."

Donghae clenches his fists and falls his knees.

"Please."

He feels Junsu startle beside him, and hears Youngwoon sigh.

"I never said I'd stay out of it," Youngwoon tells him, and Donghae looks up him in startlement.

"Get up, Shadowhunter, and sit."

Donghae lifts himself off the ground and sinks into a chair facing Youngwoon.

"The vampires are taking things too far. That little upstart doesn't know how hard it was to settle things down enough to make the peace we have now. I won't stand by and let him destroy everything."

"Will you help us?" Donghae asks, daring to hope a little.

Youngwoon looks at him for a long moment.

"Years ago, before he met you, Hyukjae saved my life."

Donghae blinks, taken aback, not able to imagine Youngwoon ever needing to be saved.

Youngwoon laughs at his expression.

"I was a different wolf back then. A loner, who picked a fight with the strongest clan in the city. I was badly wounded, would have died if your Hyukjae hadn't found me. He hid me away, tended my wounds, kept me fed. He was only a boy. He didn't have to do anything. He didn't owe me a thing."

Youngwoon looks at him, golden eyes resolute.

"I owe him a life. Count us in, Shadowhunter."

 

 

There is a gathering at the pavilion at the border of the Institute grounds when Donghae gets back just before dawn. The pavilion was created to host any Downworlders who would otherwise not be able to enter the hallowed Institute grounds. It is the onlyunhallowed ground within the Institute. As he nears, he sees two fey knights, tall and pale, standing amidst a gathering shadowhunters. Their dark hair shimmer in the moonlight. Like Hyukjae's.

".... not let this go. We will seek retribution," a fey knight is saying as Donghae climbs up the stairs. He recognizes the voice. Kim Seokjin. Commander of the fey armies. The second knight, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Seokjin's first in command, stands silently by Seokjin.

Donghae steps up to the pavilion and sees that besides Jungsu and Heechul, there are also other shadowhunters, those that do not reside at the Institute.

The Choi brothers are here, Siwon and Minho. Jung Hoseok, who had stayed at the institute for a few months after his family moved to Idris, is here. Park Chanyeol and his Parabatai, Byun Baekhyun have also come.

"It might be possible to negotiate with them," Jungsu says calmingly.

"They have taken one of ours,"Seokjin says, voice like steel, "we will no longer give them quarter."

Donghae bristles. Hyukjae has never belonged to the fey. Never.

Hyukjae has always been his'.

Jungsu hyung notices him then, and raises an eyebrow.

"They're coming," Donghae tells him.

Jungsu hyung nods.

"The werewolves are with us."

Seokjin nods, as if he had expected it.

"We will annihilate them."

Jungsu steps in front of the knight. Jungkook moves, lightningly fast. As do the shadowhunters. Donghae grips his seraph blade, ready to fight. But Seokjin holds up a hand, and Jungkook immediately subsides.

"They will be brought to court to answer for their crimes," Jungsu says, voice whisper soft but wrought with iron.

Seokjin smiles.

"We do not answer to your laws, Nephilim."

"If your queen does not wish to lose all her connections to the Downworld, you will."

Seokjin draws himself up, icy blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"You threaten us?"

"It is a simple reminder. We coexist. We must all follow the same rules to do so. The vampires will be brought to justice, you can be assured."

There is a moment, the locked gazes of the two most powerful people present charging the whole atmosphere with tension.

Then Seokjin nods. And steps away.

"Very well. But remember Nephilim-" and Donghae wonders if he imagines it, the quick flicker of Seokjin's blue eyes his way before they fix on Jungsu again, "-blood binds all things."

 

 

Everyone releases a collective sigh of relief once the fey knights leave.

"How many sticks do they have shoved up there, do you think?" Park Chanyeol wonders, just as Donghae spots Kyuhyun walking up the path.

Kyuhyun, with Changmin strolling along beside him and-

"Kim Jaejoong?" Choi Minho asks, "Is that Kim Jaejoong?"

Donghae had met the former leader of the Seoul vampire clan a few times, and that certainly looks like Kim Jaejoong.

Donghae had thought he was dead. Kyuhyun shrugs at him when Donghae raises an eyebrow at him. And as neither Jungsu nor Heechul are looking shocked by the sudden appearance of the former leader of the vampires, they must have known already.

"Weren't you dead?" Chanyeol asks, peering at Jaejoong as if he can somehow see the answers written on his face.

Jaejoong looks at Chanyeol as if he would a fly.

"I am undead, Nephilim."

"Taemin did not kill you," Siwon states, also looking curiously at Jaejoong.

Something flickers over Jaejoong'sface, Donghae can tell it must be a unpleasant memory by the way his jaws clench.

"Taemin is a fool," Jaejoong says, nonchalant as though he is pondering the weather, "he will not last long."

"Let's just say Taemin tried. Luckily for all, I just happened to be in the neighbourhood," Changmin adds. "Jaejoong has helped me narrow down where the vampires have taken Hyukjae. And from that, it was a proverbial piece of cake."

"More like spending two hours summoning a lessor demon that slobbered all over his floor," Kyuhyun whispers in Donghae's ear.

"You've found him?" Heechul asks, wheeling forward.

Changmin nods.

"I've found him."

 

 

They change into their fighting gear in silence. Donghae slips the knives into their sheaths inside his boots, and settles his long sword on his back. Kyuhyun has wrapped his whip carefully around his forearm and is in the process of renewing his battle runes. Donghae sees that his hands are shaking. He walks over and grips both of Kyuhyun's hands.

"What are you trying to do, invent new runes?" Donghae jokes, taking his stele and drawing the rune carefully on Kyuhyun's arm.

_Strength_.

Kyuhyun tries to laugh, and ends up chuckling weakly.

"I can't believe those bastards took him. I can't believe they dared. They're going to wish they were really dead once I'm done with them!" Kyuhyun hisses, and Donghae realises that it is anger that is coursing through Kyuhyun's body.

Donghae smiles.

"Let's get him back, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun grins, determined and dangerous.

"Let's go, hyung."

 

 

The werewolves have arrived ready for battle when they head back outside. Donghae sees Youngwoon in conversation with Jungsu, who looks lethal in his black battle gear. Junsu, standing with a small, orange haired werewolf, lifts a hand in greeting. Donghae nods to him and heads towards the pavilion where Changmin has conjured a portal for them.

"This will take us right next to the vampire hold. They seem to have themselves a rogue warlock who's managed to ward the exact location. I'll take care of that once we get there, and I've sent a message to the fey as well. They should arrive a few minutes after us," Changmin tells them. He is only wearing a worn pair of jeans and a t shirt that shows off his scales. But he looks as dangerous, as ready for battle, as any of them.

Jungsu hyung steps forward, in front of the portal.

"We want to avoid a blood bath so try to subdue instead of kill. But I understand this is a battle. Do what you must do to stay alive, that is most paramount. We cannot afford to lose any of you, shadowhunters, werewolves or warlocks, we take care of this world. Let's go and do our job!"

There are a few cheers, few whoops of exhilaration, and Changmin turns his head to side to hide an amused smile.

Then they step through the portal.

 

 

The mundane warehouse is completely empty when they enter. There is a moment of confusion before-

"They're below ground," Changmin says, heading for the stairwell.

Below ground is pitch black, Donghae pulls out his witchlight just as Changmin conjures three balls of floating lights that light up a vast chamber.

Then there is a sudden flash, followed by a cry of pain and the floating lights wink out of existence.

"Changmin!" Donghae hears Kyuhyun cry. Something slams into Donghae from the side and the battle begins.

He feels massive bodies jump over his shoulders and realises that the werewolves have transformed. He hastily draws the _Vision_ rune on the back of his hand and draws his sword as his eyes adjust to the darkness. Kyuhyun is already battling two vampires, his electrum whip wrapped around the neck of one as another circles him. Donghae runs, slashing at the vampire with his sword. Kyuhyun doesn't turn, but he grins.

"Let's play, hyung!"

Donghae stands back-to-back with Kyuhyun and faces their enemies.

"We need to find Hyukjae," Donghae yells in Kyuhyun's ear as the sounds of battle escalate, the growls of the werewolves and the war cries of the Nephilim and the screams of the wounded and dying.

Suddenly the whole chamber lights up, and Donghae sees Changmin sending a ball of roaring fire towards a figure that conjures a shield to defend. The rogue warlock, the one that has been helping the vampires. The shield shatters under Changmin's attack, the other warlock jumping hastily out of the way.

Kyuhyun laughs delightedly beside him.

"He's so damn good."

Then the fey knights arrive. Their armour shimmers with innate light, their swords shining silver. Donghae sees Kim Seokjin, leading his knights into battle. As much as Donghae might not like the fey, he has to admit they make an impressive sight as they clash with the vampire front. With the arrival of the fey, the vampires seem to focus all their efforts on the knights, as if they had been waiting for them.

Donghae and Kyuhyun are about to break away to look for Hyukjae when a burning pain sears through his left arm. He grips his right hand over the unmarked skin, Kyuhyun doing the same by his side.

"Hyung!"

Donghae looks at Kyuhyun, who's gaze is fixed at the back of the chamber, past the line of vampires.

There is a figure, slumped on the ground.

"Hyukjae."

He would recognise that golden head anywhere.

There is another figure, silver haired and clad in red, standing beside Hyukjae. Lee Taemin. The rebel leader of the vampires. As they watch, Taemin nudges Hyukjae, who topples over to the ground bonelessly.

"HYUKJAE!"

Donghae runs, trying to slash his way through the wall of vampires. Kyuhyun is right beside him, whip snapping ceaselessly, as they both try to reach Hyukjae. Then Jungsu arrives, the Choi brothers flanking him.

"Donghae, Kyuhyun, go!"

They do not need to be told twice. They run.

An explosion rocks through the building just before they reach Hyukjae. Donghae stumbles and Kyuhyun grips his hand to pull him down to the ground. When the dust clears there is a gaping hole in the ceiling, one that is letting sunlight pour into the chamber.

The vampires back away from the light, edging towards the shadows.

"No, you fools!" A voice cries, "fight them! Why are you retreating? FIGHT!"

They climb to their feet to find Kim Seokjin confronting Lee Taemin.

"Surrender, Vampire," Seokjin commands.

Taemin bares his teeth.

"I will never surrender to you, you thieves!"

" _You_ have taken from us, Vampire."

"Liar!" Taemin screams. "I promised you I'll make you pay for what you did and look-" Taemin nudges Hyukjae underfoot "-I've taken what is yours!" he laughs hysterically.

Hyukjae is so still, so pale that if Donghae couldn't feel his life nestled at the back of his heart, he'd think-

"We did not steal your brother, Lee Taemin," Seokjin says calmly, "he came to us of his own will."

Taemin's face twists.

"You're a liar! He would never do that! He would never have left me!"

"We do not lie. Jinki-"

A fey knight steps forward and Donghae sees the way Taemin's face slackens in shock.

"-your brother wishes to speak to you."

"Hyung…." Taemin whispers, taking a step forward. "Hyung."

"Taemin-" the knight speaks, but there is no warmth in his voice, nothing of the person he would have been before joining the fey, "-surrender, Taemin."

Taemin flinches back.

"NO!"

A werewolf bounds past them all and pins Taemin to the ground. Kim Youngwoon growls menacingly, his huge form pinning the slender vampire to the ground. Taemin struggles, nearly unbucking Youngwoon before Youngwoon picks him up bodily and slams him on the ground.

As the shadowhunters and fey gather around Taemin, Donghae and Kyuhyun run for Hyukjae.

"Hyukaje. Hey, Hyukjae-" Donghae gathers Hyukjae in his arms, "-come on. Wake up."

"Hyung."

Donghae's heart skips a beat at the horror in Kyuhyun's voice.

Kyuhyun is holding Hyukjae's left hand. The pale skin of his forearm is marked with bloody teeth marks, smeared with shimmering, silver tinted vampire blood.

Taemin had infected him.

"Give him to us, Nephilim," Donghae looks up and Oh Sehun is standing over them, "we can save him."

Donghae holds Hyukjae closer to his chest as Kyuhyun rises to his feet, stepping in between the knight and them.

"No."

Sehun looks amused.

"We will merely purge the poisons from his blood, Shadowhunter. Or do you want him to turn?"

Donghae has seen what becomes of those taken by the fey.

"We will save him," Kyuhyun replies. "He's ours."

Sehun's face tightens.

"The Queen will want him back."

"Then tell her to come herself," Kyuhyun almost snarls.

Kyuhyun kneels down beside him after Sehun leaves, worried eyes on Hyukjae.

"Hyung, what do we do?"

 

 

"It's the only way, Donghae," Jungsu tells him, worry lines creasing his brows.

"Holy water is toxic to the fey! He's already so drained, what if this- what if it's too much?"

"Do you want him to turn? Do you want to lose him?" Jungsu hisses.

Donghae flinches back.

"He's got us," Kyuhyun says, finally lifting his head, eyes on Donghae. "He's got both of us. We can lend him strength, we can hold onto him."

Kyuhyun uncurls onto his feet, lurching over to Donghae. Donghae reaches out and steadies him. The strength rune has already faded from Kyuhyun's forearm. Donghae sighs and replenishes the rune with his stele.

Kyuhyun grins, some colour coming back to his face.

"He doesn't have two Parabatai for nothing, hyung."

 

 

They sit on the floor outside Hyukjae's room. The Silent Brothers, Brother Ryeowook and two others, are in the room with Hyukjae, purging the vampire venom with holy water. Donghae can feel it, as though his whole body is on fire. Kyuhyun holds tightly onto his hand, both of them reaching Hyukjae through the Parabatai bond and sharing the pain. Donghae squeezes his eyes shut and lets the tears roll down his cheeks.

 

 

_He is very weak_. Brother Ryeowook's _voice_ echoes in his head. _He will need to rest for many days._

Donghae holds onto Hyukjae's hand and doesn't look away. Kyuhyun sits on the other side of the bed, holding on to Hyukjae's other hand. The bite mark has all but disappeared. Donghae doesn't think it will ever fully disappear, and remain as permanent reminder of this time when they had almost lost him.

He knows, as shadowhunters, all they can hope for is a good death, death in battle, fighting the shadow and saving people. But if they have to die, he wants to die together. He understands now that he will not be able to come back from the death of either of his Parabatai. He wouldn't want to. Kyuhyun smiles at him as if he'd heard his thoughts then leans his head on the side of the bed before closing his eyes. Donghae follows suit, holds tightly on to Hyukjae's hand and doesn't try to fight back the weariness rolling over his body.

 

 

 

 

"It's my birthday, I don't understand why I can't choose the location of the party," Donghae complains.

Changmin pats him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"It's because Donghae, I throw the best parties in Seoul and instead of complaining you should really be thanking me. I'm a very busy person but I still took this time to throw you a party."

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.

"Get us some drinks will you?"

Changmin blinks, clearly unused to being ordered around. Donghae suppresses a smile. He hopes Changmin gets used to it soon, as Kyuhyun's official boyfriend there is going to be a lot of that in the future.

"He's been busy training the new warlock. This is the first chance he's had to relax so don't mind him," Kyuhyun tells him once Changmin walks off to get drinks.

It turned out that Taemin had been blackmailing the rogue warlock, Min Yoongi, small and green-haired, by holding his step-brother hostage. Changmin, who had been impressed with his raw power, had taken him in for training. The step-brother, a bright eyed boy by the name of Kim Taehyung, had been _turned_ by Taemin. Jaejoong, restored to his previous post as leader of the vampires, had decided to let him stay. Taemin himself is currently incarcerated in the Silent City, awaiting trial. Most likely he'd be sentenced to death for murder, and inciting war. Although, Jungsu wants to appeal for exile, after all some blame must invariably fall on the fey. They will all travel to Idris for the trial tomorrow. It will be their first time in the capital city and they are all excited for it. Kyuhyun, even more so, because Changmin had decided to accompany them as a 'crucial witness'.

"Actually I better go make sure he's not making crazy drinks," Kyuhyun says, before following after Changmin.

"Happy birthday, Donghae," Hyukjae says softly.

Donghae smiles.

"I'm sorry I don't have a present for you."

Donghae shakes his head, reaching up a hand to touch Hyukjae's face. His hair is shimmering gold, and Donghae can see flecks of gold in Hyukjae's eyes.

"I already have the perfect present," Donghae tells him.

Startled, Hyukjae laughs.

Donghae leans in and touches his lips to Hyukjae's.

"I've got you."

 

 

***

 


End file.
